The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for generating applications automatically, and more particularly to, an apparatus and method for automatically generating application programs for mobile devices.
In past, productions of a webpage, program, and application were made by experts who have relevant knowledge and experience. Recently, as programming technologies are developed, automatic software generation technologies are used widely, which enable the productions with minimum necessary information. However, in the automatic software generation technologies, even when a plurality of software applications installed in different systems for the same purpose are produced, each software application should be produced by separately inputting information needed for the software application. Accordingly, since general users should separate interconnected modules and independent modules which are needed to implement software, automatic software generation technologies are inconvenient in use.
Mobile applications are being increasingly used due to the widespread distribution of smart phones. Credit card affiliates may utilize an application for consumer distribution as a marketing tool to provide information on credit card affiliates and coupons to consumers. And also, an application for only credit card affiliates may be utilized as a tool with which sales details can be recorded and analyzed, and purchase trend of consumers can be determined. This may be a useful tool particularly to small and medium sized affiliates who do not have point of sales (POS). However, as described above, it is not easy that each store directly develops a mobile application, and this is the same when using automatic software generation technology.
There are existing simple and various services for receiving request from a small and medium sized company and then generating its webpage. One of the services is that a company for providing a shopping mall opening service provides a ready-made shopping mall with only selection of options. In this service, a service provider has already produced web program source codes used for specific functions. The service provider receives a logo and trademark which are desired by a store-owner through the ready-made program, and generates a webpage automatically. The store-owner can produce its own homepage simply with several clicks.
However, there are limitations in which only simple web pages can be implemented, and to implement various information such as sales and inventory which is capable of being implemented in a POS system, store-owners should make program development additionally. And also, store-owners can not utilize various purchase patterns of consumers who buy products in shopping malls, in marketing. In addition, store-owners should prepare for separate promotions by themselves to publicize their own shopping malls. Consumers should find out production and discount information adaptive to them through a multi-step search whenever necessary.